Médecin de fortune
by Danacarine
Summary: Qu'arrivetil à Sam ? Jack est très inquiet. Il va devoir mettre en application ses maigres connaissances médicales.


**- Médecin de fortune**** –**

**Auteur **: Danacarine (Carine)

**Spoilers :** Aucun.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !

_(30.05.05 ->__31.10.05)_

Quelque part dans l'univers, sur une petite planète tranquille…

Un gémissement et le froissement d'un sac de couchage… Voilà bientôt une heure qu'il l'entendait gémir et gigoter dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il alluma finalement la lampe, autant en avoir le cœur net.

« Carter ? Un problème ? »

Il s'était relevé sur un coude pour la regarder. Il s'était installé tête-bêche par rapport à elle. Dormir sous la même tente qu'elle était déjà assez dur pour lui, mieux valait garder le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

Elle sursauta, honteuse de l'avoir réveillé, et s'assit tant bien que mal. Ses traits étaient tirés et son teint aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Le Colonel fronça les sourcils, il était maintenant inquiet.

« Pardon, mon Colonel, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Elle fit mine de se rallonger, non sans esquisser une légère grimace.

« Je ne dormais pas. »

Comment aurait-il pu ? Si près de celle qui hantait ses pensées jour et nuit… Il s'était maintenant complètement assis, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux relevés, les mains pendantes.

« Et non, vous n'allez pas bien. »

Sam paraissait gênée en plus de malade… Il trouvait ça étrange… Ils l'avaient tous été à leur tour durant les missions et il n'y avait jamais eu de honte entre eux à ce niveau là.

« Je vous assure que je vais bien Monsieur, recouchez-vous, je vais tâcher d'être silencieuse »

Jack esquissa un demi-sourire en se rapprochant d'elle :

« Major, ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. »

Il ne l'avait pas dit de manière autoritaire mais son ton était ferme, il voulait juste faire céder la bulle qui l'entourait à cet instant.

Il se mit à genoux près d'elle, pestant contre le sac de couchage qui l'entravait ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer un petit rire chez son second. Il lui jeta un regard qu'il voulait sévère mais qui s'éclaira devant son sourire… Même quand elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme il la trouvait toujours aussi belle… Il se ressaisit rapidement et porta une main vers le front de Samantha, qui eut un léger recul quand il la toucha.

« Chut Carter, je prends votre température. »

Il appliqua doucement sa main sur son front, fit la moue « Non, rien, vous ne semblez pas chaude. »

Il se redressa, attrapa sa veste au fond de la tente et dégrafa son talkie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, mon Colonel ??? »

Carter semblait complètement paniquée tout à coup.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil étonné sur l'appareil qu'il tenait entre les mains, qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son second ?? L'œil rond, il leva une main rassurante et lui dit :

« On se calme Carter, j'allais simplement appeler Daniel pour qu'il nous amène la trousse de secours ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, bon sang ?? »

Elle se tortilla, gênée. Elle baissa les yeux et entreprit de torturer un coin de son sac de couchage… Elle murmura juste d'une toute petite voix enfantine:

- « Faites pas ça, s'il vous plait… Monsieur… »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était craquante quand elle était troublée… Mhh... Pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée, il avait d'abord un mystère à éclaircir ! Son Major lui faisait des cachotteries et il se devait de lui arracher la vérité ! Il pourrait la torturer… Un mince sourire commençait à se dessiner sur sa figure…

Il s'éclaircit un peu la gorge, chassant ses « mauvaises » idées en secouant la tête. Il reprit d'une voix douce :

« Allons Carter, vous pouvez tout me dire… Je suis là, je vous écoute… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se pencha vers l'avant, tout à l'écoute de ce que Sam allait lui dire… Un peu inquiet aussi… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre malade et l'angoisser de la sorte ?

« C'est-à-dire mon Colonel… C'est… »

« C'est quoi… Sam ? »

Il avait volontairement appuyé sur ce dernier mot… Il ne l'utilisait que dans les situations délicates… Quand il voulait la mettre en confiance aussi…

Elle tressaillit légèrement en l'entendant prononcer son prénom… Elle soupira et releva la tête, son regard plongeant dans celui de son supérieur… Après tout, il voulait savoir…

« C'est un problème féminin et mensuel, mon Colonel ! »

« Ah ! Oh… »

Juste après le soulagement, le malaise s'était installé, il venait de comprendre son problème et se sentait maintenant comme un idiot… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il insiste toujours pour tout savoir ? Elle lui fit un timide sourire pour le rassurer.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé avec… ça, mon Colonel… Je vais essayer de me rendormir si vous permettez… »

Il acquiesça avec un petit geste de la main et lui sourit.

« C'est rien Carter… C'est mon boulot de veiller sur mes hommes ! Allez, dormez et faites de beaux rêves Major, c'est un ordre ! »

Elle se détendit un peu, aidée par le petit clin d'œil malicieux de son supérieur. Décidément, il arriverait toujours à lui arracher un sourire, même dans les pires situations !

« Bien mon Colonel… Bonne nuit à vous, Monsieur… »

Elle se recoucha mais il put voir une autre grimace de douleur déformer son visage avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos. Il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea à son tour, réfléchissant.

« Carter, vous dormez ? »

Il fixait la toile de leur tente depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il sentait que c'était aussi le cas de son second. Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables, il entendit enfin sa voix.

« Non… »

Il se racla un peu la gorge, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour engager la conversation…

« Ça vous arrive souvent ? »

Il entendit un rire étouffé et Sam lui répondit d'un ton taquin :

« Mon Colonel, je croyais que vous en saviez un peu plus sur les femmes quand même ! Ça m'arrive tous les mois si vous voulez savoir ! »

Ben voilà, maintenant il se sentait encore plus bête ! Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le noir, comme ça elle ne pouvait pas voir sa confusion ! Décidément, il n'était pas doué dans certains domaines…

« Rha Major, je sais ça ! Je voulais dire, vous souffrez comme ça chaque fois ? »

Elle devina sa grimace dans le noir et s'attendrit un peu… Il souffrait pour elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon… Mais savoir qu'elle l'avait mis dans l'embarras la fit sourire. D'habitude c'était la situation inverse et il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à la faire rougir.

« Non, pas toujours, ça arrive de temps en temps… Mais c'est rien, ça ira mieux dans quelques heures… »

Le silence retomba dans la petite tente. Jack réfléchissait toujours… Il n'aimait pas voir son second souffrir et cherchait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la soulager un peu. Il se mit sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude, et l'interpella à nouveau.

« Carter ? »

« Oui mon Colonel ? »

Il fixait l'endroit où devait se trouver Sam mais, par cette nuit sans lune, il n'y voyait vraiment rien. Toutefois, l'obscurité étant propice aux confidences, il n'allait pas se plaindre de partager un moment aussi intime avec Carter… Même si parler de sujets aussi délicats n'était pas des plus simples pour lui…

« Comment gérez-vous ces… crises… habituellement ? »

Elle sourit en l'entendant chercher ses mots. L'art de la rhétorique n'avait jamais été son truc. Elle savait qu'aborder ce problème avec elle lui coûtait beaucoup et était touchée par cette attention.

« Une petite bouillotte, une couverture, un grand pot de glace au chocolat et un bon film romantique ! »

Elle avait adopté sans le savoir la même position que son supérieur, essayant de deviner sa silhouette dans le noir. S'ils devaient discuter toute la nuit, autant s'installer confortablement !

« Les films romantiques ? Vous, Carter ??? Je pensais que vous étiez plus du style "Terminator" ou "Alien" ! »

Il se moquait d'elle. Elle l'entendait bien à l'intonation de sa voix mais elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle prit son ton le plus indigné pour répondre à sa question.

« Mon Colonel !!! Je vous rappelle qu'en dépit du fait que je suis Major dans l'USAF, je suis aussi une femme et je ne raisonne pas seulement comme un soldat ! Et j'aimerais bien de temps en temps que les gens s'en souviennent ! »

« Ça… Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait dite à voix haute ! Mais quel crétin !!! Il posa sa main sur sa bouche en priant très fort pour qu'elle n'ait rien entendu. Hélas, les dieux étaient rarement de son côté…

« Je vous demande pardon, mon Colonel ??? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ??? »

Elle était très étonnée qu'il se soit permis un commentaire si personnel en sa présence. Ça avait certainement dû lui échapper et elle donnerait très cher pour voir sa tête actuellement. Il devait être très embarrassé…

« Rha… Rien, laissez tomber Carter ! »

Gagné ! Elle pouvait l'entendre à sa façon évasive d'éluder la question ! Pourquoi faisait-il si noir ? Il devait être en train de se passer nerveusement la main sur la nuque tout en se mordillant les lèvres… Ça le rendait encore plus craquant…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées, pour le moins déplacées, par un bruit de lutte, de tissu froissé assorti d'une bordée de jurons remettant en cause la praticité des sacs de couchage et la naissance même de leur inventeur.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant jurer son supérieur. Ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir se laisser aller comme ça avec lui.

« Chut Carter ! Vous allez faire rappliquer les gars ! S'ils viennent, je vous laisse le soin des explications… Vous savez, comme moi, ce qu'ils vont s'imaginer… »

Oh oui, elle passait de longues heures à imaginer elle-même ce qui pourrait arriver, si un jour…

Elle réalisa que sa voix était maintenant beaucoup plus proche… Il avait dû se remettre dans le bon sens, avec la tête du même côté qu'elle. Brusquement, un éclair de lumière lui fit cligner des yeux !

« Voilà qui est mieux ! Puisque ni vous, ni moi, ne sommes décidés à dormir pour l'instant, autant s'installer le mieux possible… »

Il était en train de régler la luminosité de la lampe-tempête qu'il venait d'allumer. Il la tamisa jusqu'à ce qu'elle les enveloppe d'un agréable halo intime sans les éblouir.

Elle le regarda et ne put réfréner une nouvelle crise de rires. Il était complètement ébouriffé, le corps saucissonné par le duvet qui s'était littéralement vrillé autour de lui. Elle prit cependant soin d'étouffer le bruit avec ses deux mains pressées sur sa bouche.

Jack lui adressa un regard faussement sévère en tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son sac de couchage, pestant comme à son habitude quand le matériel ne se pliait pas à ses exigences. Mais il oublia de se recoiffer et garda un épi comique sur le côté de la tête, qui lui donnait un air de gamin, rôle qui lui allait à merveille.

« Allons Carter, ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez jamais été attaquée par un de ces dangereux engins ! »

Son éclat de rire repartit de plus belle jusqu'à lui donner les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et lui, il était content. Il avait réussi une fois de plus à la faire rire et à désamorcer une situation gênante. Il la contemplait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tellement jolie quand elle était détendue… Il regrettait que ce soit si rare et profitait pleinement de cet instant.

Soudain un pli barra son front et elle se plia en deux sous la souffrance. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées. Il se précipita à son chevet, tombant à genoux près d'elle, complètement paniqué.

« Sam ? Ça va ? »

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux collée sur son front. Elle était plus pâle qu'un linge et avait des sueurs froides. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule, se sentant désemparé et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle souffla profondément pour calmer sa douleur et essaya de le rassurer un peu en lui faisant un faible sourire.

« C'est une crampe mon Colonel, ça va passer… »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux… Il fallait faire quelque chose. Elle allait sûrement protester mais peu importe, il fallait qu'il agisse ! La regarder souffrir sans rien faire le rendait fou.

« C'est ma faute Sam, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du vous faire rire… Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution. »

Elle le regarda, surprise, tandis que la douleur s'estompait peu à peu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications mais il lui fit signe de garder le silence. Il s'écarta d'elle et elle regretta aussitôt la douce chaleur de sa main. Il regagna son sac de couchage et se glissa prestement dedans. Puis il dézippa ce dernier jusqu'en bas et l'ouvrit en grand.

« Venez là… »

Il tapota la place près de lui. Sam écarquilla les yeux. Elle devait rêver, il ne pouvait pas être en train de lui proposer de dormir dans ses bras ???

« Je vous demande pardon mon Colonel ? »

« Carter, je ne peux rien faire pour le film et la glace mais je suis une excellente bouillotte ! Allons, venez… »

Il tenait toujours le duvet grand ouvert pour qu'elle puisse facilement s'installer. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, incapable de faire le moindre geste tant son étonnement était grand. Elle le regarda attentivement, essayant de voir s'il était vraiment sérieux. Son regard chocolat était fixé sur elle, attendant sa décision, mais elle n'y trouva aucune trace d'humour…

Elle imagina la scène un instant en se mordant les joues. Elle et lui dans le même lit… Des tas de pensées plus ou moins légères se bousculèrent dans son esprit et elle secoua énergiquement la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, monsieur. »

« Allez Sam, je vous promets qu'on ne fera rien de mal, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous… S'il vous plait… »

Il lui fit son regard de chien battu. Elle baissa les yeux et sût qu'elle ne résisterait pas bien longtemps. Après tout, c'était son supérieur et c'était son idée… Et il fallait avouer qu'elle en avait très envie… Etre réconfortée par Jack, c'était une chose inespérée pour elle !

Elle poussa un profond soupir et le colonel O'Neill comprit qu'il avait gagné ! Il aurait bien hurlé de joie mais il avait peur de lui faire changer d'avis. Il se contenta d'un petit sourire qui se figea quand il la vit sortir de son couchage.

Elle ne portait qu'un caleçon et un minuscule débardeur. Son cœur rata un battement et il déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui fasse cette proposition ? Il allait falloir qu'il puise au plus profond de lui pour garder un semblant de calme…

Samantha avait bien aperçu le regard troublé de son coéquipier sur elle mais fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. Pas la peine d'envenimer la situation devenue déjà très glissante. Elle prit bien soin d'éviter de le regarder et réussit l'exploit de se glisser dans son sac de couchage sans être rentrée en contact une seule fois avec lui. Dos à lui, elle put enfin reprendre son souffle, retenu pendant toute la délicate opération.

« Pardon Major… »

Il la bouscula légèrement afin de refermer soigneusement le sac jusqu'en haut. Puis il éteignit la lampe, les replongeant dans une obscurité bienvenue.

Tout doucement, il se rapprocha jusqu'à être collé contre elle, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vu l'exiguïté des lieux. Elle se mordit les lèvres en sentant sa douce chaleur l'envahir. Ne pas bouger, surtout ne pas bouger…

Jack faisait des efforts démesurés pour oublier que c'était Sam qu'il serrait contre lui et se concentrait sur un seul objectif, l'installer le plus confortablement possible et la dorloter pour qu'elle oublie un peu sa douleur.

Il passa les bras de chaque côté de son corps, se lovant encore un peu plus contre elle et, avant d'aller plus loin, murmura une question à son oreille.

« Vous permettez ? »

Avant qu'elle ait put répondre, il remontait le bas de son débardeur afin de se glisser en dessous et croisait délicatement ses grandes mains sur son ventre. Sentir la peau nue de sa partenaire sous ses doigts le troublait infiniment. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux blonds. Il profita un instant du doux parfum fruité qui s'en dégageait.

Quand elle sentit les paumes du Colonel se balader sur son épiderme, la jeune femme ne put réprimer un violent frisson qui parcourut tout son corps. Elle se raidit de peur qu'il ne le découvre. Sa chaleur l'enveloppait et elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de sa vie, en dépit des douleurs lancinantes qui étaient toujours là. Après un long soupir de bien-être, elle décida de profiter de ce moment de tendresse qui lui était offert. Tout son corps se détendit et un grand sourire se colla sur son visage.

« Vous êtes bien, Sam ? »

La question susurrée au creux de son oreille d'une voix légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire la fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. Elle se dit que s'il devait encore lui souffler comme ça sur la nuque, elle ne pourrait jamais trouver le sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, elle était tellement bien, là, dans ses bras… Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et répondit doucement.

« Merveilleusement bien ! Merci… »

Comme pour souligner ses dires, sa main gauche descendit rejoindre celle de Jack sur son ventre. Il entrelaça ses doigts, lui faisant de douces caresses avec son pouce.

Et eux qui pensaient ne jamais pouvoir s'endormir tant leurs émotions étaient puissantes et les bouleversaient, sombrèrent ensemble dans les bras de Morphée d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur. Ils souriaient, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.


End file.
